narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amegakure
Leader = Pain ? I doubt that. Amegakure lost the civil war against it's Missing-Nins. (Pain, Konan, Yuudachi, Ryuusei... and whoever else took Pain's side). The whole institution "Amegakure" doesn't exist anymore. That's the reason Pain and his underlings don't use Amegakure's icon. In my eyes, Pain is the leader of the rebels that brought Amegakure down, but NOT Amegakure's leader. Wakalaka 19:28, 25 October 2008 (UTC) You really have a point there. However, when a party wins a civil war, it wins the whole land disputed and starts governing it, so... Pain won the civil war against Hanzo de Salamander, so he's now the leader. He's even considered as a God in Amegakure and the whole village still retains its name and rain and all its features because of him.Dadadaft 19:41, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Chūnin exams team "In the anime, a third Amegakure team is quickly defeated by Team 8 the moment the second stage of the exams began." I don't watch the anime, but in the manga Team Kurenai defeats a team of Konoha shinobi at the start of the second chūnin exam. Can anyone verify that it was an Amegakure team in the anime? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:36, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, they changed it to a Ame team in the anime. I don't like using Leafninja, but just scroll down a little.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:01, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that confirms it for me. Unless someone has proof otherwise ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:22, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Lake I feel tempted to mention how deep that lake Pain's capital is on, since, well, that is pretty freaky. Comments? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Why is that freaky? It looks to be about what? Fifty metres deep? That's a pretty normal depth for a big lake like that. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, wrong image. That looks a "tad" deeper. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Not really. In fact, I'd say fifty metres is already an overstatement. Even so, there are lakes that are hundreds of metres deep. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fine. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::And it can not be an ocean because (geographically speaking) the country in which Ame resides has no outlet to the sea.--KIWIBOλ (talk) 03:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: I don,t think its the normal giant city pond, because thats the same like that jiraiya drowned in, and Kabuto said he couldn't recover his body from the bottom of the ocean in Naruto520 manga. :I remember deep water being mentioned, but not the ocean specifically. A look at the translation would be appropriate. And even so, it's possible that Jiraiya did end up in the sea, maybe that body of water becomes a river and Jiraiya's body ended up in the sea. Omnibender - Talk - 20:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Storm Could someone explain to me what happened to the storm? the one that Konona, I think, made disappear? Peruzka (talk) 01:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka :The storm stopped on its own.--Deva 27 (talk) 01:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Clans and Locations Alright, stanard procedure by this point, can anyone think of Clans or locations in Amegakure worthy of note. I imagine the tower where Pain resides and the shack the Ame Orphans lived in might be note worthy at least. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Is the tower of Pain same as that structure with a face and open mouth? That's noteworthy IMO. We can also add the shrine, the lake and the shack. Edit: forgot to sign. Darkerratum (talk) 15:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes the tower is the same structure, but I don't remember the Shrine. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) The shrine I'm referring to is this one. We can also have the lake that Konan split open, that is if that's not her Paper Person of God Technique acting as a lake.Darkerratum (talk) 15:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :the two known clans are the Fuma and Uzumaki clans Rain Where in the manga or anime say that the rain jutsu started only on Sunday or when Pain was away somewhere? I don't think that there is a specific day when the rain jutsu starts. If my belief in incorrect, please tell me why Nagato would turn on the rain on Sunday of all days. :The information came from the third databook. It rains in Amegakure everyday almost constantly otherwise from that. As for the Sunday thing, it's simply because he can.--Cerez365™☺ 12:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Fate? What is the fate of Ame following Konan's death? :We don't know. Jacce | Talk | 13:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) not just that, but the rain stopped, depriving the village of its name, so, what about that?--Caseather (talk) 22:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't rain all the time, the storm clouds are there all the time. They probably just dissipated for a few minutes and came back. Omnibender - Talk - 01:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Contradiction On the Amegakure page, it says that "The only thing that Ame's citizens could conclusively say about Pain was that he stopped the perpetual rain every Sunday and whenever he had to leave the village.4 (Naruto chapter 368, pages 7-8)" But on the Rain Tiger at Will Technique page it says "Pain made it rain every Sunday in Amegakure, or whenever he had to leave the village." So which one is it? Murali9395 (talk) 23:07, September 18, 2016 (UTC)